In the body, various fluids are transported through conduits throughout the organism to perform various essential functions. Blood vessels, arteries, veins, and capillaries carry blood throughout the body, carrying nutrients and waste products to different organs and tissues for processing. Bile ducts carry bile from the liver to the duodenum. Ureters carry urine from the kidneys to the bladder. The intestines carry nutrients and waste products from the mouth to the anus.
In medical practice, there is often a need to connect conduits to one another or to a replacement conduit to treat disease or dysfunction of the existing conduits. The connection created between conduits is called an anastomosis.
In blood vessels, anastomoses are made between veins and arteries, arteries and arteries, or veins and veins. The purpose of these connections is to create either a high flow connection, or fistula, between an artery and a vein, or to carry blood around an obstruction in a replacement conduit, or bypass. The conduit for a bypass is a vein, artery, or prosthetic graft.
An anastomosis is created during surgery by bringing two vessels or a conduit into direct contact. The vessels are joined together with suture or clips. The anastomosis can be end-to-end, end-to-side, or side-to-side. In blood vessels, the anastomosis is elliptical in shape and is most commonly sewn by hand with a continuous suture. Other methods for anastomosis creation have been used including carbon dioxide laser, and a number of methods using various connecting prosthesis, clips, and stents.
An arterio-venous fistula (AVF) is created by connecting an artery to a vein. This type of connection is used for hemodialysis, to increase exercise tolerance, to keep an artery or vein open, or to provide reliable access for chemotherapy.
An alternative is to connect a prosthetic graft from an artery to a vein for the same purpose of creating a high flow connection between artery and vein. This is called an arterio-venous graft, and requires two anastomoses. One is between artery and graft, and the second is between graft and vein.
A bypass is similar to an arteriovenous graft. To bypass an obstruction, two anastomoses and a conduit are required. A proximal anastomosis is created from a blood vessel to a conduit. The conduit extends around the obstruction, and a second distal anastomosis is created between the conduit and vessel beyond the obstruction.
As noted above, in current medical practice, it is desirable to connect arteries to veins to create a fistula for the purpose of hemodialysis. The process of hemodialysis requires the removal of blood from the body at a rapid rate, passing the blood through a dialysis machine, and returning the blood to the body. The access to the blood circulation is achieved with (1) catheters placed in large veins, (2) prosthetic grafts attached to an artery and a vein, or (3) a fistula where an artery is attached directly to the vein.
Hemodialysis is required by patients with kidney failure. A fistula using native blood vessels is one way to create high blood flow. The fistula provides a high flow of blood that can be withdrawn from the body into a dialysis machine to remove waste products and then returned to the body. The blood is withdrawn through a large access needle near the artery and returned to the fistula through a second large return needle. These fistulas are typically created in the forearm, upper arm, less frequently in the thigh, and in rare cases, elsewhere in the body. It is important that the fistula be able to achieve a flow rate of 500 ml per minute or greater, in order for the vein to mature or grow. The vein is considered mature once it reaches >4 mm and can be accessed with a large needle. The segment of vein in which the fistula is created needs to be long enough (>6 cm) to allow adequate separation of the access and return needle to prevent recirculation of dialysed and non-dialysed blood between the needles inserted in the fistula.
Fistulas are created in anesthetized patients by carefully dissecting an artery and vein from their surrounding tissue, and sewing the vessels together with fine suture or clips. The connection thus created is an anastomosis. It is highly desirable to be able to make the anastomosis quickly, reliably, with less dissection, and with less pain. It is important that the anastomosis is the correct size, is smooth, and that the artery and vein are not twisted.